The present invention relates to a stamping press that allows to manufacture parts with straight, helical or angular cutting edges, even with constant or variable pitch as well as all its combinations; the press is composed by at least one first body and one second body, at least the first of these bodies has a rotary movement, synchronized with its own linear pitch movement or with a second body movement; the second body has a free rotary mechanism or a rotary mechanism synchronized with the first body.
To produce parts or components with helical or angular edges is a priority need in the mechanical light, medium and heavy industry, for instance for gear productions. Traditionally these kinds of parts have been produced by machining the teeth on the gears, and today still being the main production process to manufacture these kinds of parts, nevertheless some specific and very complex tooling for conventional presses have been built and also for presses with different actions like fine blanking presses.
There are complex parts with different geometries on its own contour and having some of itself helical or angular grooves, some of these complex parts must be manufactured in several different operations, whenever the different operations have to be done in different machines or with different tooling, including previous or secondary operations to the stamping operation of the part.